


Never fall in love with your teammate

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Carlos Loves Lando, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Max, Singapore 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos has fallen in love with Lando, it's just a shame that his teammate is already in a relationship. When Carlos comforts Lando after qualifying, it leads to a kiss that could ruin his friendship whilst Max gives Carlos a piece of his mind.





	Never fall in love with your teammate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've started a series between Carlos and Lando which delves into Carlos and his feelings towards his young teammate. This particular story has two sides: first is the interaction between Lando and Carlos after qualifying and the second: Max's reaction towards Carlos. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave any comments or feedback. Also if you're looking for any prompts, I'm all ears!

It was still a warm night once qualifying had taken place. The only issue with a place like Singapore was that you were still sweating once you had gotten out of the car. It was typical of something like F1 to make it a night race in Singapore.

Qualifying had come and gone. Media commitments had come and gone and yet there were still a few people around the paddock. Carlos had enjoyed qualifying. He would be 7th in the race tomorrow. His thoughts turned to Lando, his teammate. He had finished 9th but he was upset as stupid mistakes had cost him, something you couldn't afford to do in Singapore with a street circuit that denied much overtaking. Carlos couldn't help but be reminded of the post qualifying debrief after all the media. Lando had been very subdued and whilst Carlos had wanted to comfort him, Lando had not stayed long once debrief was over. The Spaniard had been on his way out of the paddock to head back to the hotel when he realised that he had left his phone back in the motorhome. He headed back in the opposite direction and made his way along the side of the trailers when he came across his teammate. Lando was leaning against the side of one of the trailers, hands in his pockets looking utterly dejected. He hadn't noticed his teammate as he was busy kicking little stones on the ground.

"Hey." Carlos called out.

Lando looked up in surprise but then his expression changed very quickly and he looked at Carlos seriously.

"Hey." He muttered quietly as he went back to looking at the ground.

Carlos sighed.

"How are you?"

The only response was a shrug.

Carlos took a step closer.

"You know you pick up points on Sundays."

Lando looked back up again.

"It's a street circuit. I can't overtake." Scoffed Lando.

"If you're clever about it and the team time the pit stop right, who knows what will happen." Responded Carlos.

"If I hadn't been stupid, I wouldn't have to rely on the team or fight my way through." Said Lando, sadly.

"You are not stupid. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. This is the first time you have been to Singapore. No one is judging you." Carlos said, fiercely.

Lando let out a deep sigh.

"I just wish I could have driven better." He replied.

Carlos moved even closer.

"You will do great tomorrow, I know you will."

Lando gave him a little smile.

"Thanks, Carlos." He said.

Carlos smiled back.

"Come here." He stated.

Lando reluctantly moved away from the trailer and walked into Carlos' open arms and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard. They separated after a minute but Carlos remained close, leaving a hand on Lando's shoulder.

"You won't have to rely on the team, you'll fight and you'll be brilliant. Don't listen to anyone else because you can make up the places tomorrow." Carlos told him.

Lando tried to ignore the tears that had started to gather in the corner of his eyes. He wasn't really good at taking compliments and he was always so hard on himself. Hence why Carlos was desperate to talk to him to make sure he was alright. The Spaniard in question was looking at Lando with such adoration. Over the past few months, he had started to develop feelings for his young teammate. Something which he could not voice as Lando was already in a relationship. With another driver. George. Carlos would hate to admit it but he was jealous. Lando and George had competed against each other last year and they started dating in April. Carlos found out about the pair when he caught them kissing in between some trailers before a qualifying session and he hadn't batted an eyelid. He was happy for his teammate and quietly happy that he wasn't the only gay driver on the grid. However, for the past few months now, Carlos couldn't stand the sight of the young couple together. If he ever caught the pair kissing, which was a rare occasion as they were more likely to do it in private, he felt sick. It should be him kissing Lando. The two teammates had become good friends over the course of the season, Carlos felt as if he had a special bond with Lando, something he hadn't really had with any other teammate. He could tell him anything. Lando had told him about his relationship with George before the start of the summer break although Carlos made no attempt to inform Lando that he had actually known about the pair for a little while. Carlos was happy that Lando had told him, that he trusted him given that the pair were not telling many people and especially not the press. Whilst he was happy for Lando, it still hurt if Lando wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend or spend a lot of his time speaking about a particular brunette. In the beginning, Carlos was fine. Now he wasn't. 

Without really thinking about the consequences, Carlos leaned forward so that his lips touched Lando's, his hand still on the young Brit's shoulder. It wasn't even a kiss, it didn't even last a second. Lando ripped himself away from Carlos. The Spaniard could see a mixture of emotions on the young man's face. Sadness. Anger. Shock. Humiliation. Before Carlos could say anything, Lando took off. He ran out of sight and Carlos was left standing on his own. He felt utterly rejected. He turned around and was met with the sight of Max Verstappen, his ex teammate looking back at him and he looked beyond furious.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Max was walking through the paddock on his way to go back to the hotel. He was trying to avoid being seen by anyone as he couldn't really be bothered dealing with people right now. He had finished 4th in qualifying and considering that there were high expectations that Red Bull would do well in Singapore, a good result in the race was needed. The young Dutchman was walking past some of the trailers when he caught sight of Carlos and Lando, hidden slightly away from the rest of the paddock. He backtracked and leaned against one of the trailers, out of view of the two McLaren drivers. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Max could've guessed that Carlos was trying to comfort Lando after qualifying as he knew that the teen wasn't happy with his performance. When Carlos opened his arms inviting Lando into a hug, Max narrowed his eyes. The McLaren drivers became close friends very quickly and there was no tension between the pair and from Max's understanding, they communicated well with the team so they could improve on their performances at every race. Max watched on as the two drivers pulled apart and Carlos gazed at Lando. He wanted to interrupt but he couldn't bring himself to move. He wished he had when he saw Carlos lean in to kiss Lando. The kiss didn't last long as Lando pulled back, sharply. He looked horrified at Carlos' actions as he struggled to make sense of what had just happened. The young Dutchman moved forward in between the two trailers as Lando ran off. He felt furious at his ex teammate and his facial expressions mirrored just that as Carlos turned around and faced him. The Spaniard looked shocked at the unexpected company and was silently embarrassed that his actions were witnessed by another driver. He wouldn't admit that he wanted to kiss Lando again. 

"What was that?" Max asked, slowly.

Carlos just looked back at him.

Max looked around impatiently.

"You know Lando is already in a relationship or are you trying to ruin it for him? I thought you were good friends with him." Max stated angrily. 

Carlos closed his eyes for a minute. Max knew about Lando and George. Of course he did, Max and Lando were friends as well. He opened his eyes again although he really didn't want to deal with Max challenging him.

"I care about Lando. I wouldn't ruin anything for him." Answered Carlos.

Max raised his eyebrows.

"And yet you're in love with him."

Carlos froze. He wanted to hit Max. He wanted to run away and not argue with Max. The Dutchman wasn't going to let this go, however.

"Yeah, I know that you care about Lando. I've noticed the looks you give him during the drivers parades, all the nice and positive comments. Don't even get me started on the youtube videos. You're a right sap, aren't you, Carlos?" Max questioned strongly.

Carlos narrowed his eyes and made to walk past Max to get away from him but his path was blocked.

"You're lucky that I witnessed the entire thing. Seeing Lando push you away. Imagine if someone else had watched the pair of you. They could have left when you kissed Lando, could have completely misread the situation and told George that Lando was cheating on him. What about George? I bet you didn't think about him when you were staring at your teammate like a love sick teenager!" Max stated furiously.

Carlos was furious. Max now had an edge over him because he knew about his feelings for Lando.

"Are you going to tell George?" Asked Carlos, patiently.

Carlos couldn't be sure but he thought he noticed a second of hesitation from Max.

"It's not for me to tell. Lando could tell him. I don't know." Replied Max.

Carlos didn't know how to feel about that. He knew that George wasn't the type to keep someone like Lando away from him but he didn't want George or anyone to be aware of his feelings for Lando or about the kiss. He could envision Lando running off to tell George but he couldn't be sure. The Spaniard made to walk past Max and was met with no resistance. He thought he could get away quickly when a voice called out behind him. He turned to glare at Max.

"I'll be watching you." He said, seriously.

Carlos scoffed and walked away without looking back. 

Max kept his eye on him. He didn't know what to do. He had a feeling that Lando would tell George about what happened but he couldn't be sure. Lando and George were close so Max could see it happening but he had no idea how George would react if he was told. Although Max and George weren't the best of friends, Max got on well with Lando and he could see that the brunette meant a lot to Lando. They were in a strong and loving relationship so Max was not one to judge. He was glad that Lando trusted him enough to tell him about his relationship with George and he was happy for his friend. Max was not entirely oblivious to Carlos and his feelings towards Lando. He had noticed the looks that Carlos would give Lando when the Brit had his back turned and Max was aware of how much time that the pair spent together as well. He didn't want Lando to get hurt but he hoped that the teen was aware of Carlos and his feelings so that he could tell Carlos to back off. The Dutchman had no idea if the friendship between Lando and Carlos would change because of what had happened. He just hoped that Lando and George would remain strong and that if Lando did tell George about Carlos, that George wouldn't get the wrong end of the stick.

He would have to keep an eye on Carlos and pray that he wouldn't try anything like that again.


End file.
